


Windows

by rabbitearedwarbler



Category: 12 Angry Men - Fandom, Twelve Angry Men
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitearedwarbler/pseuds/rabbitearedwarbler





	Windows

It really was hot in that jury room.

You sighed softly, fanning yourself and staring blankly out the window. You knew you shouldn't let it get to you, but the way Juror #3 was laying into you . . . it felt like he was personally attacking you. Maybe the heat and humidity were getting to you. Or perhaps the case hit far too close to home.

Quiet murmurs of the others chatting blended together in the background, until suddenly you felt a tap on your shoulder. You tensed a little, turning to face the man beside you.

You studied his face as you waited for him to speak. His cold, unfriendly mask remained in place, but as he glanced away for a split second he appeared, for the first time, uncertain. You didn’t quite know what to make of it, standing up straight and keeping your face expressionless.

“Look, buddy,” he began, and it seemed a bit like he was clutching at straws, “Why, I was a little...excited a minute ago. Well, you know how it is...I didn’t mean to get nasty. Nothing personal.”

Nothing personal? You almost scoffed at the words. You supposed it was true, though; this guy was a jerk to everyone, especially if they didn’t agree with him. You swallowed, once again observing this moment of weakness he showed. Maybe he genuinely felt guilty. He _apologized_.

“Okay,” you responded plainly, face unmoving. He didn’t really deserve the satisfaction of you accepting the apology. His face fell the slightest bit as you turned away. You couldn’t help but feel satisfied at the sting you surely caused. Had you hurt his pride even more? A part of you hoped you had.

A silence filled the room as you sat in your spot again. Doubt entered your mind--not about the case, but about the brief exchange. Should you have accepted the apology? Had what you’d seen been a glimpse of what might’ve been a good man? You chanced a glance to your right. One look at his hardened face almost completely changed your mind. A good man? How could that be? No one hid that well. If there ever was any good in that man, it was gone now.

You turned your head again to focus on the matter at hand. Whatever his issue was, it wasn’t your problem to figure out. The only puzzle you needed to piece together that day was the guilt or innocence of the kid on trial.


End file.
